


Letters

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love With A Non-Squadmate, Fluff, In between moments, Keep Your Love Blue, Lesbians in Space, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Alex Ryder has fallen madly in love with Keri T'Vessa. During missions, Alex has been writing Keri, and sending her pictures not classified by the Initiative that SAM has been taking to help her with her documentary and using it as an excuse to send her love letters, to which Keri has been responding. Keri has been imprisoned by Tann for airing unedited footage and interview content against his orders. Alex has promised not to do anything stupid to break her out of jail. However, she has suspected that Keri hasn't been receiving her letters since she left for Elaaden.---Another random dialogue exercise I did at work.





	Letters

Nexus Guard: T'Vessa, your hero is back.  
Keri: *Looks up from seat in jail cell and sees Alex standing before the glass. Smiles excitedly, rises to her feet and approaches*  
Alex: Hey you.  
Keri: Hey. I thought you would be half way to Elaaden by now.  
Alex: We actually came back for some supplies.  
Keri: I've been here that long?  
Alex: *Puts her hand to the glass*  
Keri: *Places her hand in front of Alex's*  
Nexus Guard: No touching.  
Alex: *Glares at him*  
Keri: Please don't do anything rash, Alex. I don't need you in here with me. Or worse.  
Alex: *Takes hand down. To Keri* Yes ma'am. Have you received any of my letters?  
Keri: Just the one. I think they are screening them. Tell me about Elaaden.  
Alex: Hot, dusty, not very friendly, but a lot of potential. We're making progress, but it's slow. I had a suspicion you weren't getting anything from me.  
Keri: I don't suppose you received any of my letters.  
Alex: *Shakes her head*  
Keri: *Sighs in frustration* I'd say something, but I don't want to add to my sentence.  
Alex: I had two reasons for coming to see you.  
Keri: Oh?  
Alex: *Turns to the guard* Do you have something I can sit on?  
Guard: If I did, I'd be sitting on it.  
Alex: Okay fine. *Rolls eyes and sits down on the deck. Opens her Omni-Tool and turns her arm to Keri* Relax, Paul Blart, it's just writing.  
Guard: *Stares*  
Alex: *To Keri* Sit.  
Keri: *Sits down with Alex and reads her letter: "Dear Keri, I suspect you aren't getting my letters, so I thought I would send you one the old fashioned way by carrier pigeon. Though, at least I shit in the toilet." *laughs*  
Alex: *Slides to the first picture showing the desert cliffs of Elaaden*  
Keri: Beautiful. My skin is dry just looking at it, though. Next?  
Alex: *The next picture is of Peebee with a horrified expression as she is being hit in the face with sand* Sandstorm.  
Keri: *Giggles* Well, sand in our...you know...is very uncomfortable.  
Alex: *The next picture is of Alex scanning a crate* Remnant tech. Peebee, Vetra, and SAM were having fun with me over scanning it after I got shot.  
Keri: *Frowns with concern* You weren't hurt were you?  
Alex: Nothing that Lexi couldn't fix. *The next picture is of Alex standing atop a Remnant monolith* The view was incredible. *Shows her pictures of desert scape from her vantage point*  
Keri: It looks amazing. You didn't dive off of that did you?  
Alex: *Leans her shoulder against the barrier and turns to Keri* I did. But in my defense, I had to scan something that I could only get to by diving off the top of this.  
Kandros: *Wanders over to prison area. To Watch Commander and Guard and nods at gathering onlookers* Do nothing to them. I am going to get Director Tann.  
Keri: And you loved every minute.  
Alex: You know it, babe.  
Keri: *stops and stares at Alex*  
Alex: *Blushes* Sorry. Keri...*coughs* Ms. T'Vessa.  
Keri: *Smiles* It's okay...babe. *Looks to guard and leans against glass*  
Alex: *Blushes* I um...there's more.  
Keri: Ooh, lots of pictures.  
Alex: Well, there was a lot that didn't get sent to you.  
Guard: *To Watch Commander* They're going to make me throw up.  
Alex: *Flips page to a photo of Alex* Since you seem to like pictures of me, I included some. And some of my crew.  
Keri: *Smiles as images pass by with captions about each crewmember* Liam doesn't like clothes does he?  
Alex: *Shrugs* I stopped asking questions. Just so long as there are no complaints and he at least wears a suit in the field. *Pauses on an image of Cora*  
Keri: *reading* "Dear Keri, thank you for your advice in your last email. I can see why Alex likes you so much. You will be happy to know that I have done my part, and I have noticed that Alex is taking less risks in the field. Last time, she carefully mapped out a place to go "Bajaing" in the Nomad, whatever that means and cliff diving. I went with her last time and it was more fun than I cared to admit to her. Thanks again, Cora." Did you really?  
Alex: *looks up and nods* You were right, and I made you a promise.  
Keri: *Pleased smile flickers across her face and she reaches up to touch Alex's face but is blocked by the barrier* Sorry...*glances at the Turian guards* Forgot I am in here.  
Alex: And here, I included my favorite pictures. *Flips to image of Keri*  
Keri: That's me. I'm your favorite picture of Elaaden?  
Alex: *Blushes more and flips to another image of Keri mid-sentence during an interview* You may have a camera, but SAM records everything that happens to me. *Flips to another picture of Keri making a funny face while talking*  
Keri: *Laughs* You're silly.  
Alex: *Flips to images of The Nexus and then a last image of Keri at the docking port, talking to her Omni-Tool with her back partially turned. The shadows created by the lighting in the docking port and the bright colors of The Nexus with the ship in the background create a startling contrast over her dark blue skin, highlighting the bone structure of her face, and softens the expression on her face*  
Keri: *Turns serious* I really like that one. It makes me look almost beautiful.  
Alex: You are beautiful.  
Keri: *Blushes dark blue and looks to Alex, speechless*  
Alex: *Expression turns bright red after she figures she has said too much* Sorry. My mouth is running away with me, today.  
Keri: *coy smile* Keep talking like that and when my documentary is finished, I might just run away with your mouth.  
Alex: *Grins* Is that a promise?  
Tann: Pathfinder. Ms. T'Vessa.  
Alex: *startled, looks up and rises to her feet. Tugs at the hem of her uniform shirt*  
Keri: *Slowly rises to her feet and backs away from the barrier*  
Tann: I'm not going to hurt you. *sighs* You know, we don't allow contact with the glass. Especially for biotically-inclined species, or those with implants.  
Alex: Make your point, Tann.  
Tann: I came here to compliment you on your hard work.  
Alex: You came down here to tell me that? Or did you come here to stop me from talking to Keri  
Tann: The guards informed me of your little story time with Ms. T'Vessa. I also saw it on the news... *points to Hakim hiding behind a tree* You have quite a crowd forming.  
Alex: You imprisoned a journalist for doing her job, and censored my correspondence with her. *folds arms* What did you think would happen?  
Tann: Getting messages through the Scourge is problematic, you know that.  
Alex: *Flatly* We've been in communications range. I received a number of messages from Addison, and civilians while I was on Elaaden.  
Tann: I had no idea you were so close to Ms. T'Vessa.  
Alex: It shouldn't matter who she is close to.  
Tann: *Carefully, glancing at the two women* I have an opening in my schedule if you want to debrief me about your progress on Elaaden.  
Alex: *Turns to Keri and gives her an apologetic, yet hopeful look*  
Keri: Go...*Pauses, struggling to remember herself* ...Pathfinder. I will be all right. Thank you for stopping. *holds her hand up and looks to Alex as if to say "I love you"*  
Alex: *holds her hand up in return* Keep writing me....babe. *winks and follows Tann*  
Turian Prisoner in second cell: *looks to Keri* You're getting out.


End file.
